


Revolução

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu nunca tive um objetivo concreto. Apenas vivia para cá e para lá, ao sabor das suas vontades. Acontece que eu também tenho vontades, Gon. E você me ajudou a encontrá-las.





	Revolução

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Quando eu conheci você, não tinha exatamente um objetivo. Eu só queria fugir de casa e não ter de olhar para meus irmãos e meus pais. Acabei me tornando seu amigo porque tínhamos a mesma idade e eu não queria interagir com os adultos. Era tão divertido! Nós brincávamos e competíamos. Você era teimoso demais, nunca aceitava perder. Mas eu fiquei chateado quando o Presidente Netero julgou que você era um adversário mais interessante. Eu fiquei com raiva quando você começou a discutir com o Hanzo e todo mundo riu. Para onde fora o clima tenso da batalha? Eu não compreendi. E depois meu irmão apareceu e tudo se tornou obscuro.

Eu fiquei surpreso quando soube que você tinha ido até minha casa. Não precisava ser salvo por ninguém, mas gostei de saber que você tinha ido me buscar. Pela primeira vez, eu tive um amigo. E não queria te perder de jeito nenhum. Por isso, nós fomos juntos à Arena Celestial. Aprendemos tanto naquelas semanas! Claro que eu perdi a paciência uma ou duas vezes com a sua teimosia. E fiquei muito bravo com aqueles covardes por terem brincado com seus sentimentos. Mas, acima de tudo, foi divertido, foi bom ficar com você.

Terminadas as batalhas, nós fomos à Ilha da Baleia para ter um tempo de folga. Não preciso dizer que me diverti muito. Nunca me senti tão acolhido em um lugar. Os sorrisos da sua tia. Os seus sorrisos. A comida gostosa, o cheiro do mar, os sons da floresta. Naquele pedaço de mundo, eu encontrei minha calmaria. Estava feliz. Lembra de quando conversamos sob as estrelas? Você disse que queria encontrar seu pai. Esse era o seu objetivo. Já eu não tinha nenhum... Mas você sorriu para mim e disse que eu poderia te seguir até encontrar aquilo que eu realmente quisesse fazer.

E nessa brincadeira nós passamos mais tempo juntos. Fomos à Yorkshin e quase morremos para aqueles assassinos. Quando Nobunaga nos prendeu, eu quase perdi a razão. Estava disposto a arriscar minha própria vida para te salvar. Ou assim eu pensei. Naquela época, ainda não sabia que o Illumi me controlava... No final de tudo, conseguimos sobreviver. Eu fiquei feliz por te ajudar a impedir que o Kurapika se tornasse um assassino. Acredite, essa é uma sina que eu não desejo para ninguém.

Então, nós fomos a Greed Island. Eu estava fascinado por estar dentro de um vídeo game. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes tentei te ensinar a lógica de um RPG. Demoramos muito a pegar o jeito. E, ainda assim, só conseguimos por causa da Bisky. Ela me irritou bastante, sabia? Mas eu não trocaria aqueles momentos que passamos juntos por nada. Sua confiança em mim durante o jogo contra o Razor... Sua coragem na batalha contra o Bomber... Eu estava fascinado por você, e esse caminho não tinha mais volta.

O próximo passo foi o mais difícil. Eu me senti lisonjeado (e muito sem graça) quando você disse que queria me apresentar ao seu pai. Em vez disso, encontramos o Kaito. Mais diversão. Um momento de calmaria entre duas tempestades. Mas a vida foi acontecendo, e nós acabamos em meio a um novo confronto. Talvez eu tenha errado naquela hora. Não sei dizer... Mas, Gon, eu fiz o que pude para salvá-lo. Fugi com você em meus braços, fugi de Pitou. Não podia deixar meu melhor amigo no mundo morrer.

E tudo foi piorando, piorando. O medo, o controle, a agulha. Illumi iria me pagar por todos aqueles anos de manipulação. Eu prometi que reivindicaria minha liberdade. Eu seria livre para fazer o que quisesse. E, naquele momento, eu queria salvar você. Porque você era a minha luz, Gon, e eu não poderia permitir que deixasse de brilhar. Eu fiquei ao seu lado o tempo todo. Vi você enlouquecer. Vi você matar a Pitou. Vi você se destruir. Eu vi tudo, Gon.

De repente, a vida era arriscada demais. Fui contra a minha família para salvá-la. Ela, a pessoa que havia esquecido. Minha querida irmã. Sei que meus pais não ficaram nada satisfeitos. Sei que Illumi não ficou nada satisfeito. Mas eu estava disposto a arriscar. Por você. Por ela. Por mim. Porque só assim eu seria livre. Porque só assim a Alluka seria livre. Porque só assim você poderia viver.

E você viveu, Gon. Encontrou seu pai pela primeira vez. Até conversou com ele. Agora parece que os papéis se inverteram. Você não consegue mais usar sua aura e passa seus dias na Ilha da Baleia, ajudando a Mito e fazendo os deveres que deixou acumular. E eu viajo pelo mundo, mostrando à Alluka e à Nanika tudo o que ele tem de bom. Eu sou feliz. Porque encontrei meu objetivo na vida. E eu devo isso a você, Gon. Obrigado por me tornar livre. Obrigado por me ajudar a encontrar o caminho.

Mas agora eu não preciso mais da sua luz. Porque eu sou minha própria luz.


End file.
